With development of a manufacturing technology, a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has replaced a traditional CRT display to become a mainstream of the display because of advantages of low power consumption, low manufacturing cost, no radiation, etc. A display panel of the TFT-LCD is formed by cell-assembling a TFT array substrate and an opposed substrate, and liquid crystal molecules are filled between the array substrate and the opposed substrate.
Compared with other display modes, an FFS mode has the advantages of wide visual angle and high transmittance rate and has been widely applied to high-end displays.